I've Told You A Thousand Times
by litill Hnappur
Summary: Kakuhidan, hot summer, tight mask, rebounding personalities.
1. Chapter 1

A mask. Kakuzu wore a mask. With the way his face looked it was a favor to the world. He pulled the worn black cloth up over his mouth and frowned, buttoning his collar as the finishing touch and leaving.

"Don't we have a target?" He asked his partner absentmindedly. Hidan rolled his eyes. He was relaxing in the shade of an Oak tree, which was a pleasant reprieve from the constant heat of summer.

"Shouldn't you know, dumbass?" Hidan said without opening his eyes, one eyebrow giving a subtle twitch in irritation. "You heard from our client last." Kakuzu shook his head, suddenly annoyed with himself, and with Hidan.

"Right." he said shortly.

Cicadas were strumming in the tree's babbling to themselves and each other. The leaves on the tree smiled to the sky, the warmth of the midday sun embracing all plant-life beneath it. The humans on the other side were having a much harder time. The sun was merciless on their heads and shoulders, those without enough foresight to seek darkness every once in a while found their skin bright red and sunburned. At this time, the air was still sweet with the smell of ripening vegetables and blooming flowers, right before the scent of apples decorated the breeze and the decay of leaves mixed with fading summer.

Hidan and Kakuzu had an objective in the village nearby. He was something of a tycoon in his local industry, and he was wanted dead, an easy mission for the pair.

Hidan was grateful for the gusts that blew through his cloak, bringing feeling back into his skin. He smiled as the next one blustered in and opened his arms wide as if he were going to hug the wind.

"Kakuzu…" he said with a smirk. "You've no idea what you're missing out on, bundled up like a retard in there." Kakuzu pulled his mask up a centimeter tighter.

"I'm fine dressing 'like a retard' thank you." he said dryly. "Will you please focus on the task ahead?" Hidan snorted.

"It's not anything that really requires concentration." he said with a shrug.

"_Hey_." Kakuzu said sharply. "Don't be so reckless. It may sound terribly easy, but we don't know what we're up against." Hidan hit him hard in the shoulder and laughed from deep in his chest.

"_Relax_." he said as more of a command then a suggestion. "I can handle it."

"We." Kakuzu corrected him.

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

They couldn't close in just yet, the time wasn't right. They needed to find a place to camp down while they lay in wait; predators watching the gazelles graze unaware just inches away. Hidan yawned and stretched, as if he had just woken from a long nap.

"Well!" he said, clapping his hands together and then plopping under another tree. "I'll let you find a place to stay, come get me when you're done." Kakuzu grit his teeth in frustration.

''Help me out here, Hidan." he said, trying to keep calm.

"Fuck you." He returned. Kakuzu kicked the side of his head hard with a grunt.

"I said help Me." he ordered.

"And I said fuck you." Kakuzu made the motion to dismember him when Hidan stood quickly up and leaped out of reach putting his hands up defensively. He jerked his head to the left which made a loud crack as his bones realigned. "But hey," he said. "I can look… for a little bit." Kakuzu regained his posture and stood a bit taller.

"I thought so." he said.

***

Mosquitos didn't bite Kakuzu and he didn't want to pay the fee to get into an inn, but Hidan insisted they get a room, and paid half. "What a waste." he murmured as they entered their room in the rustic enclosure. Hidan raised an eyebrow at the one bed pushed against the far wall of the room.

"Uhhh…" he said with an appalled look on his face. "What the hell is that?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"It's a bed." he said sarcastically. Hidan stomped on his partner's foot angrily.

"I know _what _it is, jackass, I'm wondering why the hell there's only _one_?!" he growled. Kakuzu looked at him and rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"How much more of my precious money do you expect me to waste on your luxuries?" he snapped. Hidan stormed to the bed, grateful it was at least large enough for the two of them. He threw off his cloak, sitting on the edge of his bed. His pendant hung even lower with Hidan slumping, and rested hanging in front of his chiseled torso. Kakuzu hesitated, Hidan was undeniably gorgeous. He could see the moonlight peering through the clouds and playing on his pale skin. It was flawless… Kakuzu clenched his teeth realizing he had almost reached out to touch him. He sat with his back to Hidan's and sighed. It was silent for a moment.

"Are you seriously going to sleep like that?" he heard from behind him." Kakuzu shrugged, though Hidan couldn't see. He knew there was no point, and slowly slipped the fabric from his mouth and paused. He shook his head exasperated with himself.

"No…" he admitted and swept the rest of his headgear off, discarding his cloak on the chair beside him. He crumpled onto his side of the bed, laying as far to the edge as he could to avoid brushing against his cohort. Hidan chuckled to himself and flipped onto his stomach, ignoring the boundary Kakuzu had set. He reached a hand over with a smug grin, fingering one of the stitches that ran in a line down his cheek. Kakuzu turned very sharply away from him.

"Don't do that." he murmured. Hidan looked at him perplexed for a moment before shaking his head, a few silver-white locks falling from his perfectly combed back array and into his face.

"Cut the Bullshit Kakuzu." he said, slapping him on the back.

"What're you talking about?" he growled under his breath.

"Those stitches don't bother me." he said. "They don't make you look any worse either." Hidan avoided confessing how incredibly handsome he considered Kakuzu, and made it sound more like an insult. There's no way he would admit what a malicious turn-on he found his stitching to be.

"Whatever." Kakuzu whispered under his breath. They held to themselves. Kakuzu didn't mention it warmed him a bit to hear Hidan speak like he did, Hidan wasn't telling the whole truth. The both lay down to sleep. "Good night, Hidan." Kakuzu said before closing his brightly colored eyes.

"Goodnight, fucker." Hidan returned.

***

Kakuzu stared through half lidded eyes in the morning, observing the ceiling as if it were intensely interesting. Ticklish shades of pink and rose-red were just appearing over the horizon prefacing the coming sun. Hidan Rose and stretched, muscles tensing noticeably under his skin. Kakuzu's heart skipped a beat watching but Hidan relaxed, flopping back down on the sheets, obviously unaware Kakuzu was awake.

Hidan folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes again.

"Hidan." He jumped, startled.

"Shit, Kakuzu…" he said grumpily. "Don't scare me like that." Kakuzu laughed inwardly at the Jashinist and sat up. Hidan touched his cheek lightly and Kakuzu swiped his hand away. Undeterred, Hidan fiddled with a stitch again.

"I said, _don't do that."_ Kakuzu snarled. Hidan sighed in aggravation.

"I don't like repeating myself either." he said. "I told you they don't bother me, and I know they're why you want me away from your face." he took kakuzu's chin in the crook of his index finger and thumb, forcing him to face him. "I don't know what reason you'd have to be ashamed." the sincerity in Hidan's eyes scared him, and Kakuzu leaped out of bed.

"I'm not _ashamed._" he spat. "I just despise you." Hidan laughed in his deep-chested way again.

"Whatever you say, asshole." he said, returning to himself. "When are we gonna get some grub, anyways?" Hidan asked casually. "I'm starving."

"We'll eat when we eat." Kakuzu said, fetching his robe.

"Well, when's that?" Hidan asked impatiently.

"As soon as I find the cheapest price on a meal." Kakuzu replied matter-of-factly.

"Fuck _that_." Hidan half snorted half exclaimed. "I'll pay for your food; as long as I get some breakfast." Kakuzu smiled, he liked the thought of being paid for.

"Sounds good to me." he said spryly.

***

By noon, the heat was blistering, the usual. Children were playing happily outside in the creeks or eating watermelon. Hidan nonchalantly nibbled on Taiyaki, to which Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Can you ever leave the food where we eat it?" he asked annoyed.

"'Ey, Taiyaki is for the road." Hidan said with a teasing smile. "If I can eat while I walk I'm taking it with me." Kakuzu shook his head.

"You look like a moron." He said. Hidan laughed,

"Look who's talking." he chuckled. Kakuzu smacked him on the back of his head and Hidan choked a bit on the fish-shaped treat.

"Will, you stop making fun of what I wear?" he growled. "Just because I choose to look a bit more professional, unlike you. Disrespectful twerp." Hidan turned slowly, menace glinting in his eyes.

"_Twerp?" _ He repeated slowly.

"Twerp, punk, jackass, the list is endless really." Kakuzu said with a careless shrug.

"I'll show you who's a fucking jackass." Hidan roared rolling up a sleeve. Kakuzu suddenly grabbed the back of Hidan's cloak and jerked him behind a tree, Hidan struggling. Kakuzu put a hand on his mouth before he could spit more foul words at him and peered around the tree.

"That's him." he stated quietly. Hidan raised his eyebrows in surprised and indicated he would be quiet. Kakuzu released him.

"There?" Hidan breathed.

"Where else?" Kakuzu replied. Hidan gave a silent chuckle.

"Look at him." Hidan said. "It's an old man." He pulled a kunai out and aimed it with a vicious smile. Kakuzu's hand shot up and restrained his wrist.

"Hold it." he said. "We have to make it look like he died naturally. Poison is our best bet." Hidan groaned under his breath.

"Damn it." he said, "I hate these complicated objectives." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, which he did a lot in Hidan's presence.

"Stop your whining." he said. "It'll all be over by morning."

Once night had fallen they put meaning to 'silent as shadow.' they snuck into the top floor undetected with ease. Kakuzu held a very small bottle of very potent poison.

"This needs to be ingested?" Hidan whispered. Kakuzu nodded.

"But we'll just run it into his lungs." he said. "It'll do the trick either way." The bottles contents we're drained into the moguls mouth, and they left as quickly as they had entered, leaving no trace of their ever being there. "Like I said," Kakuzu chuckled at the base of the large building. "It'll all be over by morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Hidan waved his hand and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakuzu called after him.

"Home." Hidan said with a casual laugh.

"We have to gather the evidence of death our client asked for." Kakuzu steamed, clenching his fists. Hidan gave a shrug.

"You can do it." he said. Kakuzu marched straight up to the Jashinist and sliced his head clean off. "FUCK, Kakuzu!" Hidan Groaned. Kakuzu stooped down and lifted the decapitated head, turning it to face him.

"Are you going to do your job and help me, or do I have to bury you till morning?" he asked calmly.

"Eh, I'll fucking help you already, just stop with the dismembering shit and sew my head back on." Hidan said grudgingly, pulling a laugh from Kakuzu.

"You're mouth is dirtier than the mud your body's laying in." he chuckled, but obliged in Hidan's wishes. Hidan rolled his neck around once, then twice and sulked. "Everything working?" Kakuzu cooed.

"Fuck off." Hidan snapped. Kakuzu laughed.

"Alright alright." he chuckled and walked with him in silence.

***

They finished the job very neatly and tied ends with their client, thus it was time to return to the Akatsuki base. Hidan had done some things very unlike himself in the past few days, but this next one would take the cake...


	3. Chapter 3

There was the faint sound of rain tapping on the rooftops, as if horses were thundering to the Akatsuki base a mile away. Itachi and his partner greeted the returning pair in and Kisame laughed a bit.

"So the zombie brothers return, eh?" he said with a very sharp smile.

"You wanna make something of it, fish-boy?" Hidan snapped Kakuzu put a hand on Hidan's shoulder, before registering his robe had slipped off from it. He jerked his hand away as if he had touched fire and Hidan turned to glare at him. "I don't have the plague Kakuzu." he said. He walked past Itachi and Kakuzu and down the narrow passageways he had memorized by now. Kakuzu stared after him and held his own hand by the palm.

_So…soft…_

He shook the thought from his head and moved to follow him. Itachi remained staring after them with a raised eyebrow.

"How much you want to bet they'll be having masochistic sex within the week?" he asked. Kisame rolled his eyes.

_"Them?"_ he inquired. "Please, Itachi." He just shrugged and smiled knowingly, retreating into the dimly lit chamber that belonged to him.

Kakuzu was happy to see two beds this time, and sat on his.

_Not like you'll miss his warmth or anything…_ Kakuzu shook his head viciously. He assured himself he didn't think that sarcastically, and lay down fully clothed on his bed.

"It's night and I'm going to bed." Hidan said, stating the obvious. Kakuzu quirked one eyebrow that disappeared under off-white fabric,

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. Hidan shed his robe, unintentionally showing off his bare back to his teammate… he was sculpted like a work of art. He proceeded to plop down on his bed and gave him a sinfully wicked smile.

"It was a rape invitation." he said slyly. Kakuzu shot him a death glare and turned his back to him. "And seriously." he continued. "Get out of that straight jacket, how can you _sleep_ like that?" Kakuzu shrugged, it was obvious he was ignoring him. Hidan stared at him annoyed. "You gonna answer me?" he went on. Kakuzu shrugged. "Shall I take it off for you?" he was sure Kakuzu would respond to that one…

He shrugged.

"Alrighty then, dumbass!" Hidan exclaimed flipping himself out of bed. Kakuzu looked up just in time to see Hidan marching up to him.

"What do you think you're doing??" Kakuzu spat, trying to sit upright in his panic. Hidan had a giddy smile as he pinned Kakuzu down with his legs and wrestled with the cloth on his face. "GOOD GOD, HIDAN." Kakuzu hollered, grabbing his wrists and trying to force them away from him.

"Mwahaha!!" Hidan mocked, pulling the bits from his mouth and then head letting his messy black hair spring out and sprawl in front of his eyes.

"_HIDAN!" _Kakuzu exclaimed again. There was a creak of the door and a suddenly piercing silence. Hidan rolled his head over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

"Need something, Kisame?" He asked nonchalantly. Kisame stood, blue-skinned hand still on the doorknob. He stared, mouth open for a moment before shutting the frame and pressing his back against the wood.

"Itachi." he called. "Itachi I think you've got some worth in that bet…"

Kakuzu struggled even more violently against Hidan now, but he held fast. He threw the mask over his shoulder and began unbuttoning his cloak.

"What the hell, Hidan??" Kakuzu rasped.

"I did warn you." Hidan said ruefully as if it excused him. Eventually, Kakuzu was in his slim black shirt and pants. Hidan was sitting on top of him still, slinging his cloak over his shoulder as if it were his own jacket after a long days work. Kakuzu heaved him off and pushed him from his bed.

"Extremist." He muttered, pulling a sheet over him.

"Jashinist." Hidan corrected.

"_You know what-??!"_ Kakuzu spun around in his bed and Hidan retreated under his covers, laughing.

"Up… come on, get up. Kakuzu. You wanna wake up with a foot in your ass? UP!"

Kakuzu groaned and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Nngh." he sighed groggily. "What a wake-up call." he mumbled sitting up. Hidan already had his robe on, unbuttoned down the middle displaying his magnificently toned chest. _God, why does he have to wear his cloak like that? _Kakuzu averted his eyes and shook his head. He knew Hidan could positively gush sex if he wanted to, and the knowledge he was thinking of it wasn't helping his ego much. Like someone like Hidan could want anything to do with something like him…

"I oughta crack your pretty face." Kakuzu rumbled at him... Wrong choice of words. It got him thinking about all the things he _wanted _to do to his partner, to carve up his perfect skin…Hidan was like a perfectly tranquil iced-over lake; quiet, undisturbed, and faultless. Kakuzu was a child passing by it, noticing the 'thin ice' sign and lifting a rock...

"You know I would like that." Hidan said with a smirk. Kakuzu, frustrated with himself more than anything threw a powerful fist at Hidan's face. Caught unaware Hidan fell back, catching himself on his bed, a stream of blood trailing from his mouth.

"How do you like it now??" Kakuzu spat at him. Hidan hesitated before giving a bold grin.

"Exhilarating."

Kakuzu groaned and offered a hand to Hidan, who took it. "You really need to get a handle on that temper of yours." Hidan suggested and Kakuzu frowned. He cast off the advice with a shrug and grabbed his cloak and headgear.

"Let's head out." he said.

The day went by quickly. The crime was committed, the evidence was erased. it was all very simple. Hidan didn't have enough money to pay for lunch, and Kakuzu refused to, so by the time they had returned to the Akatsuki HQ they were both starving. They were in the middle of a rapidly disappearing meal when they heard an earth rattling _BOOM._

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!" another explosion. Hidan moaned.

"It's coming from our room, Kakuzu." he said, putting his head down on the table. "Shit..."

Kakuzu rose and followed the trail of smoke leaking down the hallway. He pushed his door open which was already ajar to find a much disheveled Deidara, and a blasted bed.

"Damned Tobi…" he muttered angrily.

"What the fuck did you do to my bed!?" Hidan pushed past both of them and put his hands on his head, staring, mouth agape with horror. Deidara brushed a lock of hair to join the rest on the right side of his head and straightened.

"Kakuzu-san...Hidan..." he adjusted the collar of his robe awkwardly. "Erm…sorry about that, but you know that goofy little runt is so-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Deidara skipped the apology and strode past them, murmuring under his breath about Hidan's disrespect.

"That's not pretty." Kakuzu sighed, regaining a smile shortly after. "But at least it was _your_ bed." Kakuzu hit the side of his head and grunted.

"Asshole." Hidan muttered.

"Look, you can stay the night in my bed until tomorrow, 'kay?" Kakuzu surrendered.

"Whoo!" Hidan shed his cloak, made a running leap, and belly-flopped taking up the whole bed. Kakuzu shook his head, irritated, and shoved Hidan to the far side of the bed. Hidan turned around suddenly, with the intention of using his foot to drive his partner back to the other end. Kakuzu saw it coming and grabbed it between both hands and threw it back at him.

"Eh?" He said, sounding disappointed.

"I know you too well." Kakuzu said, closing both eyes. Hidan snorted.

"You know nothing about me." he said. Kakuzu laughed lightly.

"I beg to differ." he said. Hidan rolled an eye behind him.

"Mhm, sure." He said cynically. "Like?" Kakuzu put his hand on Hidan's exposed back and curved his fingers inward slightly. Hidan tensed as a shiver ran down his spine from the touch. Kakuzu sensed it and dragged his hand very suddenly down, leaving subtle, yet angry, red lines on his back. Hidan gave a shaky gasp of surprise that quickly transformed into a moan of pleasure.

"Like; what turns you on." Kakuzu purred. Hidan let his own eyes closed and leaned back into Kakuzu, hungry for more but… he bumped into a back. Kakuzu had his back to him.

"Asswipe." Hidan grumbled before turning his own back and trying to ignore how hot a single motion had made him.

_True though. _He thought. _He does know what turns me on._

When Hidan woke in the morning, he found his cohort wasn't there. He peered out of the covers and saw him mask-less, examining himself in the mirror. Raising both eyebrows in question, he walked over to him.

"Morning, fuck-shine." He said. Kakuzu was silent, touching his cheek tenderly. He had a look in his eye that seemed vaguely repulsed.

"Look at my face..." he whispered, touching a stitch as if it were very fragile and could fall apart. Hidan sighed in exasperation.

"Shut the _fuck _up." he ordered. Kakuzu turned around vexed. "I've told you a thousand times, jackass." Hidan continued. "They don't _bother _me."

"Oh?..." Kakuzu said turning back to the mirror "hah..." There was a penetrating silence for a moment. Kakuzu turned his head slightly to look down and the shorter Criminal. "Prove it."

Hidan looked surprised, and then cross. He put on a look of fine-have-it-your-way on and grabbed Kakuzu by the front of his robe, dragging him straight into a kiss. Kakuzu blinked, wide-eyed but found his gaze far too heavy to keep open and let it flutter shut. He was moments away from wrapping his arms around him, getting completely lost in those sweet, soft lips, when Hidan pulled away. Kakuzu staggered a bit, still rapt in a daze, but then the focus returned to his eyes. "Erk…" he said quietly, unsure of what to do or say.

"If the sewing on your face bothered me." he whispered. "ya honestly think i could do that?" Kakuzu swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I dunno." he laughed shakily, "You're pretty gutsy."

"Not that gutsy, dumbass." Hidan said, a familiar smirk coming to his face. Kakuzu was thirsty for another kiss, and close to wrenching it out of him. His mouth watered at the thought.

"Hey Zombie brothers." they heard Kisame's voice from outside. "You're wanted out here, let's go!"

They had no choice but to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4

Work was peculiarly silent. Both knew why, and neither would admit it. Kakuzu was having trouble tearing his eyes off of Hidan every time he looked. He couldn't help but imagine the stark contrast of blood running down his porcelain skin… ugh. It was horrible to think of, to imagine those strong shoulders under his hands, his firm chest, shaped abs, his- Kakuzu restrained himself from thinking any... _lower._

Hidan wasn't doing much better. He walked with a perfectly emotionless expression, but his thoughts were writhing in his head. He remembered how his untouched back had suddenly spiked with that stinging sensation, how it sent a hot jolt through his body. The _pain…_ The scorching way it made his heart speed up, the _intensity_ of it; it made his blood boil and beg to be spilt. He had a feeling Kakuzu could give him just what he needed.

But they avoided each other's eyes. Anyone around them could practically smell the lust hanging thick in the air. Itachi and Kisame knew there was something there, and they watched with knowing eyes. They knew what was there even f the pair themselves didn't.

After barely saying a word to each other the entire day, they returned. Hidan sat on his bed, newly supplied and dressed in fresh sheets. Kakuzu had left for what he called "business" and Hidan was feeling incredibly lustful and loosing himself to some very shameless fantasies.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu's 'business' was simply avoiding Hidan. He sat in the shelter of a dark room, quietly wondering who's it was and not really caring.

"Erm...Kakuzu-san?" he heard. Kakuzu looked up.

"Ah..." he said, "It's the trouble maker that got Hidan's bed blown up." Tobi laughed a bit and came in.

"What're you doing in my and Deidara-senpai's room?" he asked. Kakuzu shrugged.

"I don't want to see Hidan." he said quietly. "I'm afraid I might attack him." Tobi cocked his head perplexed.

"But…" he said, confused. "But Hidan-san would like that." Kakuzu sighed.

"Yeah..." he laughed silently. "He would."

"Sooo..." Tobi said in an expectant tone. "What're you waiting for?" Kakuzu laughed. It was so simple to him. So black and white.

Kakuzu stood.

And he thought to himself, _why the hell not?_

Hidan had discarded his cloak, as was typical of him in the evenings and lay on his bed, arms behind his head. His gaze was focused outside the window on the slowly setting sun. He heard the door creak open and shut. He didn't hear any immediate commands, so it must've been Kakuzu, and he didn't bother looking up. That is, until he felt pressure on his wrist. His eyes darted first to his pinned down arm, then to his attacker.

"K-Kakuzu?" he stammered in surprise.

"Hi." Kakuzu returned, pulling his mask off so Hidan could so his sarcastic smile. Hidan raised both eyebrows in shock.

"Is this some sort of twisted revenge?" he asked, his gut telling him he liked this before his mind could tell him he wasn't supposed to like Kakuzu. But he only laughed.

"Nah." he said shortly, and reached to pin the other arm.

"Haha, fuck off Kakuzu." Hidan said, trying to conceal a grin. Kakuzu leaned down until he was hovering inches above his partner.

"You really need to learn some respect." he said softly. Hidan wasn't sure where the hell Kakuzu was going with this. "I think you need discipline." Hidan Felt himself heat suddenly, and he became suddenly very conscious of kakuzu's hands on his wrists. They were firm, but it wasn't enough. The slightness of it had Hidan silently pleading for something harder. He gulped.

"I take it you're going to supply that?" he asked, feeling his mouth wet. Kakuzu gave a seductive smile.

"You know it."

Hidan decided it was his turn to be dominant and flipped Kakuzu over, pinning him this time. He forced his hands to remain steady past his haste and undid kakuzu's robe, not exercising such restraint on his shirt, which he ripped it clean off. He began kissing him across his chest, stitching and all. By this time they were both breathing heavily, but still had the power to fight for control. Kakuzu took over, shovin him against the bed. He put a hand behind Hidan's head and pulled him up, kissing him deeply. He could feel Hidan tensing beneath him, and suddenly realized what was missing. He moved lower, kissing his neck before biting down, pulling a familiar moan from his partner. He felt him shudder beneath his lips and tighten in a way that said _more..._ Which Kakuzu was all too happy to give. He raked his nails down Hidan's shoulders and back and only grew more excited as his breathing quickened. He ripped his hands downward leaving long slender cuts on his back, blood rising in the wells. Hidan tensed and shivered curling up a bit, digging his own nails into kakuzu's arms on reflex. He hesitated, had he gone too far? Hidan rose his head which was still quivering a bit... he had a maniacal grin on and his eyes we're alive and fierce. He looked a bit insane...

And Kakuzu _loved _it.

He sunk his teeth into Hidan's shoulder and he cried out in surprise and pleasure. There was nothing more _real_ than this. Hidan forced his way back on top and slammed Kakuzu down, following him with a kiss and his tongue. When Hidan parted to breathe a string of saliva trailed between their lips momentarily before Kakuzu sprang up and grabbed him again. It didn't take much effort for him to get Hidan's pants and undergarments off, which he did in a flash. He took his nails and drew them deep into his legs, satisfied with the bleeding lines they left. Hidan still had a very feral look on his face, and he insisted on taking power. Kakuzu submitted at least for a moment and let Hidan undress him. The Jashinist bent over and kissed his partner hard on the lips, caressing his naked body gently at first, and then cutting into his flesh. Kakuzu struggled for breath as Hidan sliced into him relentlessly. He could bear this for Hidan's twisted pleasure, but not for much longer. He gasped again and watched his own blood trickle along his skin and stain the sheets below. The pain rattled in his breath a bit and he spun Hidan around, having enough. After giving so much he could tell Hidan wanted something in return and clawed into his back. He groaned louder than before, and Kakuzu took that moment to finalize his position. He drove him against the wall, embracing his hips and diving into him.

Despite his shortage of breath, kakuzu's motions we're firm and steady. Hidan, who was already panting, heaved against kakuzu's will, and as if it weren't enough already, he howled;

"Dammit Kakuzu, _MORE!"_ naturally, Kakuzu was happy to oblige and cut slivers into Hidan's chest. "FUCK!" he moaned, which really shouldn't have intimidated Kakuzu but it did. He should have realized he would take his foul mouth to bed with him. None the matter. Kakuzu bent and licked the length of his torso, feeling him shudder set his own body aflame and he nipped his collarbone at the top, pulling away to lick blood from his lips.

"Hi-Dan..." he gasped in-between breaths. "Nnnngh...." They fell into a steadier rhythm, a much more peaceful one...

It was dissatisfying. Hidan bit viciously into Kakuzu's ear and smiled as he inhaled sharply. Kakuzu took returned it by lightly running his hand over his back, Hidan quivering with bitter-sweet pain as he brushed the previous cuts. He found an unmarked spot and ripped into it, Hidan practically screamed.

Kakuzu continued to tantalize the injuries on his back as if he were stoking the embers of a wildly raging fire. Hidan rasped in breath, spending his last bout of strength. He relaxed a bit suddenly and put his cheek on his teammate's shoulder. He gave in to kakuzu's will, having only enough power left to go along with kakuzu's movement. He too, found his vigor failing him, and fell back into still erratic, but much softer beat. They were like the long smooth Sigh of a violin, with the untamed beauty of treble following. Abruptly, it was over. Kakuzu laid Hidan down, gently, barely catching his breath.

"Hidan-kun?" he said, trying not to let his voice tremble. Hidan was wearing a very satisfied very devilish smile and he laughed.

"Oi, Kakuzu?" he replied. Kakuzu laughed and lay down naked beside him.

"Just making sure you're still alive." he said. Hidan smiled.

"yeah." he said. "But barely." there was a silence before Hidan finally admitted:

"God those stitches are such a _turn-on_." Kakuzu looked at him, taken aback but not showing it.

"Your whole body is a turn-on." he replied. Hidan chuckled.

"And you must just love seeing me torn up like this, hmm?" He asked. Kakuzu wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Just as much as you do." he joked, before ending the note with a very tender kiss. They lingered in the softness of it for a moment before Hidan bit his lower lip and Kakuzu pulled away. "Did you_ have_ to do that?" he asked. Hidan smiled brightly and nodded.

"Ah-huh." he said. Kakuzu shook his head and rested it on Hidan's chest.

"I'm exhausted." Kakuzu said.

"Well, I should hope so." Hidan teased. "Or there's either something wrong with my endurance, or yours." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and closed them

"Good night, Hidan-kun." He said, holding him a bit tighter.

"Goodnight, Fucker."

"_you know WHAT?!"_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

Outside, a certain sharks azure skin had gone pastel blue. He had heard far more than he had ever wanted to. Itachi stood, withholding a smug grin and holding out his hand.

"You lose, Kisame." he said. Kisame slapped the yen into his hand grudgingly and made off down the hallway. Grumbling under his breath;

"Like they couldn't withhold for one more week, the damned perverts..."

*

**AN : ok, I know it's not the best ending but I don't see much more to add, so please review ^^** _**~.:3:.~**_


End file.
